


Until The End

by Trisdani



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP Election, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Evil Wilbur, L’Manburg, Minecraft politics, Pain lmao, Pogtopia, Presidential debate, Protagonist arc, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Arc, WAP, War, election, idek, idk how to do tags on here, im a wattpad writer take pity on me, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: They fought for their freedom. The sacrifices and betrayals were enough to make up for a lifetime of luckless curses.One day, the President decides to taunt the fates, such confidence should have been marked dangerous.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods, kings, and presidents. Oh my!

The Dream Smp. A server— a world that started off small but quickly grew in population. With increasing members meant less friends and more enemies. Conflict broke out between the leader, Dream, and the revolutionist, Wilbur. A war was fought. Betrayals, sacrifices, casualties were the few things a small nation had to go through to earn their independence. L’manburg was born.

Conversations grew quiet and peaceful with the newfound freedom in the nation. More members were greeted in both nations. Tommy and Tubbo were up to their mischievous tricks and pranks. Sapnap and Karl were… engaged? 

Everything was normal as it possibly could be, until… Wilbur said he wanted to start an election. His own way of earning his place as president. His plan didn’t go so well when the knowledge of someone actually running against him came to play.

Everything was just good ole fun in their debates. Tommy tagged along as Wilburs Vice President, backing the elder up whenever needed. 

Quackity had his own plan as well, his gorgeous friend, GeorgeNotFound, as his Vice President. He wasn’t one to admit that clout was the answer to his votes, but a good heavy portion of his supporters came from George’s influence, despite the man being absent during the final debate.

Of course many thought it was quite funny relating his running mates name to his status. The face of Swag2020 simply brushed it off, saying that George was asleep and should be waking up any minute soon. 

Everyone could see through the lies but didn’t dare to comment on them. George had business with a personal matter that was far more important than an election. At first it seemed that friendship was more important than politics, though, of course, times do change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first mcyt fic let’s go! also hey I usually post my books on wattpad first but this is an exception


	2. Home Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where those contradict their locations rather than comfortability. Who is your home and what is your mind?

Election Day. The day the president of L’manburg would be revealed. All the parties were nervous.

Quackity was standing around at the house, tapping his foot and watching the hands on his watch tick by. “Damn it, George, where are you?”

“Missing your running man?” A deep voice echoed from behind him, creating a far more creepy and intimidating tone than what he was assuming was intended. He turned to see Schlatt standing against the wall, staring at him with his arms crossed over his fitted suit. “Shame he missed the debate.”

“Schlatt,” Quackity greeted, “you seem to be in much better health than you were yesterday.”

“Yesterday was the past. It’s the future we need to focus on,” the business man stated, his gaze traveling far into the distance.

He sighed, following the others gaze into nothing. “Yeah, but I don’t think it matters. Wilbur and Tommy have the popular vote. I basically just entered this election to stir up some drama.”

“Drama?” Schlatt questioned, “I could start drama.”

“You could try. You have little to no power here, no one will take you seriously.”

“Unexpected…” he thought for a moment and turned back to the leader of his opposing party. “You know what? I have a business proposal. If your party gets second place, we combine our votes in order to beat the L’manburgians.”

Quackity quirked an eyebrow. He knew Schlatt was a rather intelligent man. If it weren’t for his degrading health, he would’ve posed his full support for the other. But what this man was suggesting wasn’t impossible. Him and Wilbur were damn close in supporters. The little boost from Schlatt could go far in the long run. “That could work. What would you even do with your power?”

“I have a few ideas,” he dismissed. “Don’t worry about it. Now, do we have a deal?” He held out his hand accompanied with a not so innocent smirk.

He reached out and shook hands with the devil. “Es un trato.”

“Gracias señor. que tenga buena salud.” Schlatt nodded, the smirk not leaving his lips. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Quackity to wait in silence again.

“Quackity?” Amazing time as ever.

He turned to see his running mate looking at him. “Oh my gosh, George, my gorgeous friend. You’re here!” George smiled down at his shoes, trying not to make it obvious but even Quackity could tell that it was forced. “After the votes are announced, if you want, I can help you look for him?”

“No, it’s fine. I talked to Sapnap earlier and he said that he is likely to come back soon enough.” George shook his head, mumbling. “Enough about that though. We have an election to win.”

“I like the way you think, Mr. NotFound,” Quackity chuckled, leading his partner down to the podiums where the history of L’manburg would forever be changed in only a mere couple of hours.

***

The sound of knuckles knocking on wood made Niki lift her head. Wilbur was standing in the doorway- his eyes soft, watching her and his lips tugged upward. “Don’t you think you should be with Fundy getting ready for the electoral results?”

Niki smiled back, glancing over her shoulder at the freshly made cake. “Yes, I suppose…” she sighed. She was stress baking. Hoping that her overstock of baked goods would distract her from today. She looked back at Wilbur, one of her competitors. “In all honesty…” she started, but after having her words caught in her throat, she changed her mind. “Nevermind.” 

Wilbur walked over and sat next to her at the table. He gently took her hands into his, the mixture of flour and warmth turning into a form of comfort for her made her smile. “What were you going to say?” He asked softly, as though he knew that all he needed to do was smile in order to get her thoughts all prioritized.

“I really don’t want Coconut2020 to win,” she whispered. The thought of Fundy's excitement for the opportunity to lead was amazing but she knew she couldn’t match that energy herself.

“How come?” Wilbur tilted his curiously.

“Too many responsibilities. I don’t want to co-run a whole country. You know the pressure of that,” she chuckled like that explained everything.

“I suppose that makes sense. I wouldn’t stress too much about Coconut2020’s result then.”

“You already counted up the votes?”

“Indeed. I did.”

Niki paused, surveying her friend. His expression was neutral, no solemn expression displaying his party’s loss but no glee displaying a win. “Let’s go for a walk, Wilbur.”

They walked side by side, staring at the great walls that held in the glory of their proud nation. “Such a beautiful flag for such a wonderful nation. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“I’ve only built a flag, Wilbur.”

“L’manburg isn’t a place. L’manburg is you, me, Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, and even Eret for a while. I trust the people who voted. Whoever wins is who they think will take care of L’manburg best. Whether it’s pog2020, swag2020, or hell even schlatt2020, the people know best.” His words were confident and prideful. Wilbur always knew the right thing to say at the right time. 

Niki looked up at Wilbur as he stared off at the walls. He had that reminiscing smile. She could make her own guess on who won based on what he’s said so far but even if his party lost in votes- Wilbur clearly didn’t. He was happy knowing that something he started would be moving on to something better. “What are you going to do in your last few hours, Mr. President?”

“Just…” he looked around. “Take it all in.” Looking down at her. Smiling softly. Happy. Very much happy.

***

“This feels like the end of a chapter, doesn’t it?” Tubbo asked, earning a punch in the arm from his second half.

“C’mon Tubbo! Don’t say it like that,” Tommy laughed. “We’re going to win this election and forever L’manburg should stay the greatest nation of all time.”

“Oh no doubt about it,” Tubbo agreed, but their sureness made him feel as if they were jinxing it. 

They went silent. Sitting, still, on the wooden bench placed outside Tommy’s embassy and overlooking mountains and badboyhalo’s great yellow duck statue.

“This is a good song,” Tubbo hummed. He turned towards Tommy who had a small smile on his face. “I’ve never seen you this quiet before. Did someone break my best friend?”

“No, no, I’m just…” he trailed off before smiling wide and pulling out his sword. “I’m in the mood to stab some shit!”

“I saw Quackity earlier… How about a little pre-election-stabbin?” Tubbo suggested. A grin grew fast on Tommy’s lips before he took his music disc out of the music box and dragged his best friend with him to go commit murder.

The two ran through the wooden path, nearly knocking down passerbyers such as Schlatt. Tubbo, being the more polite of the two, quickly shouted a small apology and ran to catch up with Tommy, not noticing the scheming stare sent his way from the elder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this being short, im just trying to set the scene before we get into all that fun stuff


	3. Gods Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where prayer and peace drives far their greatest warrior.

Weeks after the first war, Dream grew bored. Everything was quiet. The SMP was a little too peaceful for Dream’s liking. He was paranoid– He wouldn’t ever take off his armor in fear someone would be watching him, and kill him if they had the chance. Maybe the pressure of everything was getting to him. What better time to leave? 

He packed up his things quietly, though no one was in his house. He wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice his absence. Surely George and Sapnap will look to check in on him sometime, but when that time comes, Dream will be long gone. He won't be gone forever, but it will be some time till he comes back feeling safe again. 

GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: where are you?  
GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: i came over yesterday and you weren't home and you're still not here  
GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: dream  
GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: dream  
GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: come on i know you're seeing these  
GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: dream?

It had only been a week since Dream had left and it took this long for George to whisper to him. Dream would have responded right away but he was a little caught up at that moment. Cornered down in a Nether Fortress with wither effect was not how one plans their Friday nights. 

Normally respawning was never a problem for him but with all the loot he had stashed in his inventory, a death right now would be the most inconvenient for him. He bit his lip, watching his hearts go down. If he ran now he could maybe make it back to his base in time to grab milk. Only one way to try. He sprinted as fast as he could from the fortress, nearly dodging multiple fireballs sent from ghasts and blazes. He caught sight of his portal, almost reaching the purple haze until...

Dream withered away

He gasped awake, feeling the unsettling effects of respawning setting in. He checked the chat, groaning at his death. 

TheEret: get better :)  
Sapnap: bruh  
GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: where did you respawn?  
TommyInnit: L  
Tubbo_: Hello

He closed out and tread through his cave. He luckily went through the nether portal fast enough to see his items haven't despawned yet. He let out a content sigh when he felt the familiar weight of his armor back on his body. He’s safe, he needs to remember that.

Dream absolutely hated jungles. Not only were they so hard to navigate through, but each step his tired legs took, he felt himself trip on a stray root sticking out of the ground, hidden by leaves. A loud squawking was heard, not like he had anywhere else to be, he followed the sound to see a dispute between a small cat and two parrots… okay. 

“Hey, shoo!” he shouted at the annoying birds. They flew away startled, leaving the small cat scamper away in the foliage. He reached into his inventory and took out a cooked fish he had been saving but he could always just make more. He dropped it on the ground for the cat and continued on his way. 

It was when the sun finally began to set and the jungle grew dark and eerie. Dream set up his shack with a torch, setting his bed safely inside, he was ready to call it a night and lay down but the rustling in the bushes said otherwise. He grabbed his shield. He was ready to attack but right then, the small cat from early jumped out of bushes, hissing quietly at him. “Oh,” he said, clearly defeated from all the anxiety that was building up inside of him.

He turned and went back into his shack. He heard purring. Reluctantly taking off his armor, he held out his hand for the cat to sniff, in return she purred and rubbed her head against his knuckles. “Did you really follow me?” He asked rhetorically, “you're kind of clingy but so am I. We’re gonna get along great.”

***

“Tommy, run!” Wilbur yelled, breaking the younger out of his shock. Tommy glanced over at Tubbo who stared at him with his mouth wide open. Wilbur grabbed his right hand man and dragged him away from the audience. “We need to get out, now!”

Tubbo stood up, locking eyes with Tommy, ready to follow them into exile. He took a step forward only to be pushed back by Quackity who had somehow made his way down from the stage.

“Tubbo,” Schlatt, the now president of L’manburg cheered. “why don’t you come on up here. Unless you don’t want the job…”

His eyes widened, even looking towards Niki who mouthed the words “don’t do it.” He shared a look that he wished she could understand. He was scared, horrified even. Thinking fast, he nodded. “I want the job! I do want the job.” 

Quackity led him up the stairs with a hand pressed firmly on his back. In the corner of his vision he could see Tommy peeking out from behind L’manbergs walls. He could swear that it was only less than an hour ago when the two sat together. 

“Ah, Tubbo,” Schlatt chuckled. The president looked over a George who held no expression, nudging him slightly and laughing softly. “I love this guy!” He hooked his arm around the teenagers shoulder and pointed over in the direction of where the two exiled had fled. “Now, first order as my right hand man… I want you to kill Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit.”

“O-oh…” Tubbo trailed off, tripping over himself as he stared over at Tommy’s horrified face. For each step his friend backed away, he felt another part of his heart break. “I’m supposed to kill you now…” he whispered, not entirely ready to go through the act.

Schlatt hummed in content. “Now, George, where’s that friend of yours?”

George spared a glance towards Quackity who shrugged in response. “He’s probably out with Karl at the moment… though, I don’t think he should be any relevance to you and your plans for L’manburg.”

“No, Sapnap, if that’s who you’re referring to, not at all,” Schlatt brushed off. He was already pulling out his chat and typing. “I’m talking about the big man. Dream, where’s he at nowadays?”

George looked away, not willing to answer. He watched the crowd disperse back into their own lives. Quackity spoke up, taking over before Schlatt got too deep into the questions. “Dream has been away for a while, Mr. President. His absence is likely to not be any use for you.”

“Yeah well we’ll see about that,” he sighed. 

jschlatt: dream, i have a proposition for you.


End file.
